Dracology 1001 for Non Majors
by KukaruiValentine
Summary: Completed now... please read. Yes, there is a plot! Draco AND Lucius are both in the ending! Twists and turns all over!
1. A DRAGON?

_A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction; so I don't think it will turn out to be the best, but it is going to be fun. It takes place in an A/U sort of deal, during the sixth year (Because of the book isn't out yet, it's an A/U) Harry, Ron and Hermione find that the other teachers they had in the past don't come close to this years', a dragon. What are they going to do? May contain spoilers for the first five books; Rated for language and possible situations, I honestly don't know where it is going yet. Thank you and feel free to review or flame._

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Harry Potter characters, I am just writing this for the fun of it, but I do claim Zalana Shadowlight, the teacher, as she is my alter ego! Thanks J.K.R.! Me no own, you no sue!_

**Dracology 1001 for Non Majors**

Ron walked into the common room of the tower. "Hey Harry, why are you here?"  
Harry looked at his friend. "Hagrid wanted me to come early, he said he had something to show me."  
Ron nodded, fearing the worse, "Me too."  
A female voice from behind Ron said, "Me three."  
Ron looked around and saw that Hermione was behind him. "Hermione! Are you trying to scare me?"  
She laughed a little, "Yep." And then she turned her attention to Harry. "I saw Hagrid, he wants us to visit him tomorrow morning no later then daybreak. And he says to wear the invisibility cloak." She tossed her hair.

"Okay, I wonder what he has in store for us this year." Harry said.

"Come off it, he has already had a dragon egg, blast ended skrewts, Hippogriff, and a werewolf, what else could he have?"   
Harry laughed, "You're forgetting the giant spider."

"And Fluffy." Hermione laughed.

Ron shook a little in his boots, "How bad can this be?"

Hermione walked up to her room, "Bad."

Harry looked at his parchement paper, "What is this Dracology anyways?"  
Ron shrugged, "All I know is that it has to do with dragons, and we are in it with Malfoy!"  
Harry shuddered, "JOY!"

****************************  
  
The next morning came all too soon for Harry's likings. He groaned as he stumbled out of bed and threw on his muggle clothing.

"HARRY! HURRY UP!" Ron yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Harry called. He was rushing downstairs. He managed to look at the clock as he went by, it said 4:59. Almost daybreak.

"Harry, hurry up! Hagrid wanted us down at his hut no later then daybreak!" Hermione's voice wailed.

Harry appeared down at the common room. "Let's go!" He said as he threw the invisibility cloak over him and his two friends. 

****************************  
  
The trio made it down to the hut just as the morning fog started to lift. They saw Hagrid and Fang sitting outside the hut by the fire. 

Harry removed the cloak quickly and ran up to his friend.   
Hagrid smiled. "Hey there Harry, how are ye?"  
Harry opened his mouth to answer the question, but he was cut short when he heard Hermione's yell.

Followed by Ron's blood curdling scream.

Harry quickly turned around to see what was happening, and there, he saw it.

In the mist of the morning fog was a dragon. It was at least two tones and looked as if it wasn't happy.

"Hagrid…" Hermione said terrified.

"Hermione, calm down, she ain't gonna hurt nobody." Hagrid said as he bowed to the dragon.

"Hagrid, that's a full grown dragon." Harry said.

"That's a… a… Antipodean Opaleye" Ron said, "My brother studies those in New Zealand… but…"  
Hermione looked pale as the dragon itself, who was just sitting in the mist, "WHY? Hagrid, wasn't Norbert enough???"   
Hagrid smiled, "Now, now… let someone else explain this to you." Hagrid smiled as the tall figure walked into sight. "Dumbledore…" He nodded.

The three students nodded to the headmaster. 

"Headmaster, if I may be so bold as to ask WHY there is a full grown dragon on school grounds?" Hermione said sheepishly.

"Why don't you ask her, Ms. Granger?" The headmaster said strangely calm.

Ron laughed, "Dragons are not capable of human speech, let alone communication of any sorts."  
A voice startled the whole group, "Who taught you that?"

Ron whipped his head around to see that the dragon, in all her glory, was advancing on him. He was frozen in his fear.

"I ask you again, who taught you that?" The voice boomed again, but it was strangely comforting.

"M…my… brother…." Ron managed to get out, "He…he… studies dragons."   
He heard a sort of growling laughter, "Really? Then why trust your brother, when you can ask a real dragon." By now, the fog had lifted so that they could tell that it was indeed the large dragon, the Antipodean Opaleye, which was talking.

"Good Morning Ms. ShadowLight how was your trip?" Dumbledore was saying.  
The dragon nodded towards the headmaster, "Good thank you, and how are you this fine morning?"

Hagrid was amazed, he smiled at the dragon, "I do hope that the department of Magical creature control didn't give you too much trouble?"  
The dragon lowered her head and smiled, showing teeth that were as long as Harry's arm and very sharp, "Not at all."

"May I ask again, why we have a dragon on our school grounds?" Hermione asked. Harry just stood in awe at the situation.

"She is your new Dracology teacher," Hagrid said.

"Yes, what better teacher to teach about the complex world of dragons then a dragon herself?"

Ron looked at Harry, "My dad's going to have a fit, you know? Dragons are known wizard killers. He will remove me from this school post haste!"   
The headmaster seemed ever cool about this. "Yes, so I see." He said as he turned towards the dragon.  
Harry finally spoke, "Headmaster, I do not think that a dragon will be easily hidden, especially when she is teaching a class."  
Dumbledore spoke again, "She will teach inside the school." 

The three seemed terrified, "A DRAGON? In the school, I beg your pardon headmaster, but…" Harry said.

Suddenly Dumbledore turned around, "She is quite safe." He smiled at her and nodded quietly. 

"We aren't worried about her…" Ron said.  
The dragon flapped her wings, " I would be." She said, then turning to Dumbledore, "Now Sir?"

"Yes, if you please Ms. ShadowLight." The headmaster replied,

"Please, call me Zalana." She said as she suddenly transfigured into a tall woman, dressed in a white robe, her eyes were solid pink and her hair was light blue grey, but the three couldn't possibly tell that this was the two ton dragon that was there just moments before.

"What the…" Ron began.

"Mr. Weasley…" Dumbledore said.

"I am your new professor of Dracology. You will each be glad that you saw me in that form, as that I do not intend to transform back for a good long while."

***************  
  
The great feast began, and the students all filed in to the great hall. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat at their normal spots, 

"Does anyone else find it strange that we have a dragon for a teacher?" Hermione said,   
Ron laughed, "Why? We have had werewolves and other things in the past, why not a dragon too?"

"Guys, I am sure that she is very intelligent, I mean, she is a dragon and she is very smart." Harry said.

"I wonder what she will teach us," Hermione said.

"Whatever it is, Hermione, I am sure that she will let you do extra credit." Ron sneered.

Dumbledore interrupted what was going to be Hermione's retaliation for that remark with his annual speech.

"Greetings to our new students and welcome some old friends as well." He began. "I am glad that I am seeing all these smiling happy faces."

He went on to say that he was the headmaster for the new students, and all the usual stuff.

  
 "And now, I have a new professor to introduce you to!" He called to silence the rumbling in the crowded room. "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you the Professor of Dracology, Ms. Zalana ShadowLight." He smiled as the dragon lady stood up. Only Ron, Harry and Hermione knew of her secret, and they intended on keeping it that way, lest the fact that they would have a manic dragon mad at them.

"Thank you Headmaster." She said as she nodded, "I just hope that I get to know all of you and you get to know me." She said as she sat down.

The feast went on as usual and continued into the night, when the students went back to their rooms.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were trailing behind the Prefect as usual when they heard a conversation around them, Snape and the new teacher, the Dragon Lady.

"Snape, if you don't tell anyone, I will give you all the ingredients you need." She was saying.

"Including blood and horn?" He snarled, making Harry jump.

"Yes, but not much of that, I need those you know." The female teacher said sheepishly.

"Yes, I know. When will you give me these things?"

"In less then a month and I will remember." She smirked, a very dragon look on her face.

"Ah, be sure that you do," He said. 

Ron glanced at Harry, Harry nodded, "Snape must figured her out." Harry whispered, "And she is making sure that he doesn't tell the entire school." 

Hermione laughed, "Yeah. That would be bad for her."  
The three made their way up to the common room and up to their chambers, ready to start school the first thing the next morning.

***********************************  
  
Harry rushed around early the next morning, he was up even before the sun. Ron was still sound asleep in the bed to his right, but Harry didn't care, today was his favorite day, the first day of school, he didn't have to go back to the muggle house for almost a whole year. He was ready when Ron finally stirred from sleep.

"Harry, what are you doing awake?" Ron yawned, standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"Ron, we have Dracology class at 8:00 this morning, and we all know that it is best not to piss off the new teacher, isn't it?"  
Ron thought about this for a moment, "Indeed." And he jumped into his robe and hurriedly combed his hair.

Hermione was already downstairs for breakfast, eating some eggs and toast. Ron came down and sat beside her, Harry sat on her other side, and they hurriedly ate.

"We have Dracology first, right?" Ron said between bites of eggs.

"I think so." Hermione got out her parchment paper and read it, "Yep, it's in the dungeon? Oh brother…"

Harry swallowed his bite of toast, "So?"

"That means that it's right across the hallway from Snape's class."  
 Ron laughed, "No excuses for trying to skip Snape's class then?"

Hermione didn't answer, she merely looked behind Ron and smiled, Ron swallowed his bacon hard and turned around to see Draco Malfoy. 

"Hey, Mud Blood, what do you think about the new teacher of Dracology?" Draco sneered.

"I think she is very nice, and we will learn a lot." Hermione ignored his comment of 'mud blood'. 

The grand dinning hall was letting out as Crabbe and Goyle came up behind Draco and the three left.  
 "Hermione, he called you a mud blood." Ron said, concerned.   
 "Ron, I can't let that slime ball know that it hurts me, or he will call me that all the time." Hermione gulped the last of her juice and stood up, followed by Harry and Ron.


	2. First day of class

_A/N: So far so good right? People are liking this? I am adding another chappy here so enjoy this and review! This one has some major Draco slamming! He pisses off the new teacher, oh no. _

_Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter or any characters, but I do own Zalana ShadowLight. Thank you!_

Harry sat down in the dungeon, across the aisle from Draco and his group of friends. Hermione sat between him and Ron in one row, three rows back from the front of the class. There were other students there too, but Harry didn't have time to notice them. 

A large grumbling growling noise came from the now open door. Everyone turned to look and didn't speak.

"I said Good Morning Class." Zalana came strolling into the classroom, shutting the door behind her. She wore a long white robe that drug the floor, and her hair was pinned back in a bun and some stray strands trailed down her sides.

"Good Morning Professor ShadowLight," The class replied. 

She merely turned around and growled again. A few of the students looked at her blankly and just sat with their mouths hanging open.

"That's Dragonic. The language of the dragons and their students, I will teach you enough of it that if you ever need it; ever cornered by an angry dragon, that you will be able to maybe talk your way to safety." She turned her back to the board. "Again," She grumbled slower, and most of the class followed suit. "Very good."  

Draco Malfoy spoke up, "That's not a real language, that's just a bunch of growling and grumbling that you made up!"   
Zalana snapped her head around to face the speaker. "And you are?" Her pink orbs flamed brightly.

"Draco Malfoy."  
Harry gave Hermione and Ron a look that said, 'Oh no, Malfoy just pissed off the female dragon teacher and he doesn't know what he is getting into now!' Ron and Hermione just nodded and stared as ShadowLight walked towards Draco.

"Do you know what your name means, Draco?" She spoke softly and kindly to him, as if he were a two year old lost in the mall. 

Draco began to sweat, and everyone around him knew it. "I… I… think… it means… d…dra….dragon in la….Latin Ma'am."  
  
 "Very good Draco, Draco is the Latin word for Dragon." She walked to the front of the class. Crabbe and Goyle thought that Draco was going to pass out.  

"One by one, I am going to call on you and you are going to tell me what you think about dragons! First, YOU, Mr. Malfoy!" She sat down in her chair and began writing.

"Uh… Dragons are mean and bloodthirsty killers!" He was still sweating.

The teacher just wrote it down, then said, "Harry Potter?"

"Dragons live to be at least ten times older then humans,"  
  
Ron was next, he said, "There are dragon habitats in New Zealand and Norway."  
  
Hermione said, "There is a lot we need to learn about dragons."

Crabbe was next up, and he  said, "Dragons are stupid."  
  
Ron swear he saw fangs in the teacher, but said nothing.

Goyle said, "All dragons eat meat and kill for fun!"

Professor was still writing, scribbling down everything that everyone wrote.

Some girl said, "Dragons are neat!"  
  
A boy said from the back of the class that dragons were always green and scaly.

After about twenty minutes, the teacher stood up. "Now. This is what I am going to teach you, most of you said things that other teachers have taught you about dragons; most of which are very false, so what I am going to work on tomorrow will be teaching you the truth behind dragons." She looked up at the class, "For tomorrow, I want each of you to write a paragraph about dragons," papers flew into the hands of the students, "Without using any of the information that you have given me today." She looked around the room, "And a paragraph to me is at least five sentences and none of which are filler. Have a good day and I will see you tomorrow. Class dismissed." 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and smiled. "This is going to be fun!" Hermione said,  and Ron nodded, 

  
 "Harry, Hermione, Ron, could you come here please?" Zalana was talking to them. 

  
 "Yes Ma'am."

 "This Draco, is he trouble?"  She said.

They stayed silent for a long while.

"I will take that as a yes, then. Thank you and have a good day." The teacher turned around to her work.


	3. Second Day of Class

_(Thank you for all of the reviews! Okay, first of all, Zalana is not a Mary-Sue, but thank you for telling me that she comes across as one. Her faults are going to be in this chapter, so feel free to tell me if she is still in Mary Sue status! Second, I know my grammar and spelling are a little off, I am working on it. Third, of course this is unrealistic, it is a fantasy for a reason! Just for fun. I know that the plot is somewhere in my mind, but I have find it myself. I think that it may have to be based on the fact that there is a dragon as a teacher! Keep the reviews coming and I will keep writing for you!) _

Ron ran as fast as he could down to the dungeon for that morning's classes of Dracology. He was late and he knew it, and late wasn't a word when dealing with a female dragon that seemed to be slightly… well, off.

Ron walked slowly into the dungeon and sat down between Harry and Hermione for the second day of classes. Draco and his two goons sat across the aisle from them, seemingly ready to bolt out of the classroom.   
  
 "Ron, you are late!" Hermione said as Ron sat down. 

"I slept in, okay?" Ron hissed softly.

"Shh! Guys, listen!" Harry hushed his friends. The two looked over at Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They were lost in conversations.

"There is something fishy about that teacher!" Draco was saying. "She hasn't eaten or drank anything at any of the meals!"

"What do you mean Draco?" Harry spat.

"What I mean Potter is that I think she is a vampire. She hasn't eaten a bite in front of any of the students, she never even has something to drink in class!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, Hermione thought back to the start of the school year feast, and Draco was right, she hadn't eaten anything during that feast or during any other time; in front of students.

"Draco, a teacher of Dracology… a vampire? Come on, give me a break, I mean… Why would  a vampire teach Dracology?" Ron gave a worried look to Hermione.

"Think about it Weasley! She teaches in the dungeon! She never has eaten ANYTHING! She is too pale, and have you seen those eyes?" Draco shuddered.

"Speaking about Professor ShadowLight, where is she? Class started ten minutes ago…" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Maybe she is just running late." Harry said.

As if on cue, the professor of Dracology came running in. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes gleamed with the light from the candles. 

"Sorry I am tardy." She said softly, walking to the front of the room. "Please…" She sat down and opened up her briefcase and looked around the room. "Uh… what assignment did I give you for today?" She asked.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Ms. Granger…" The dragon lady smiled.

"A paragraph about dracology and all that we know about it!" Hermione said happily.

"Thank you Ms. Granger." Class, please turn in your assignments then…" ShadowLight shot a glance at Hermione as if to say thank you.

The class turned in their assignments, and Zalana stood in front of the class to read them, "Uh, good… good…" She said softly and smiled, putting them in her briefcase, hopping that nobody had seen her look of panic.

"Open your books to Page 3 please." She said, and the rustling of paper was heard as students obeyed her commands. "Today we are going to learn about the intelligence of dragons; the different species and how they can interact with their environments." She opened her book and looked at the class. "We are going to read this together." She glanced downward at the pages of Dragonic scroll that was her book, the student's books were English with some Dragonic in it. "Ms. Granger, will you read the first page?"

Hermione sat up straighter and nodded to the teacher, and she began to read, "The idea that dragons are stupid eating machines and contain no intelligence at all is an old myth that is difficult to reverse in the words of the humans. Dragons are considered dangerous and mean, but the opposite is true, for most dragons." Hermione continued reading.

"And the species of dragons are?" ShadowLight said after Hermione finished reading the page of writings.

"Welsh Green?" A Slytherin girl in the front row said.

"Good, and?"  
  
 "Norwegian Ridgeback?" Ron said.

"Good Ronald." Said the Professor, Ron blushed.

Harry swallowed hard and raised his hand, "Antipodean Opaleye!"

  
The teacher stared at him for a few extra seconds before turning to the board to write down every species of dragon that they had said. Harry suddenly realized that he was sweating.

"Mr. Potter, what do you know about an Antipodean Opaleye?" She hissed a little. 

"I know that they are a very smart breed of dragon and are capable of a lot more then people give them credit. I know that that particular breed comes from New Zealand and eats only sheep and goats, never humans as other breeds of dragons tend to do." 

The professor nodded and smiled, "Very good Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy do you know anything else about this particular breed of dragon?"  
  
Draco looked up, "Pardon Ma'am?" 

"It would help if you paid some attention to the class Mr. Malfoy. I asked you about the breed of dragon that is known as an Antipodean Opaleye." Her solid pink orbs gazed at Draco. 

"They are a rare breed of dragons that aren't seen often." Draco stammered softly as the teacher glared at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I want a three page report on Antipodean Opaleyes next Tuesday, not a day later, do you understand me?" She walked over towards Draco. She stopped and turned around, "That goes for all of you! Pick a species of dragon and write me a three page report by Tuesday. If everyone turns it in, I will have a special treat for you, if I can arrange it with the HeadMaster." The class looked at each other with a look of fear and confusion.   
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and thought for a minute, "Guys! You don't think she is going to do what I think she is going to do, do you?"

Hermione glanced at Ron then at Harry, "She can't, she would be captured by the Ministry of Magic Control of Magical creatures before she could even explain herself!"  

Ron looked at the look that Draco had, he looked as if he is going to pass out. "I do hope that she doesn't do anything drastic. I mean, Draco is a Malfoy and his father may come to pay our teacher a visit if she keeps 'heckling' him."

Hermione snorted, "Ron, she isn't heckling him, she is teaching the way she knows how. Keep in mind what she is and that will help explain things. She isn't picking on him on purpose." 

"Have a good afternoon class, and I will see you later!" She sat at her desk. 

Everyone in the classroom stood up to leave. Ron, Harry and Hermione stood, waiting for the rest of the class to disappear through the dungeon door. 

"Harry, Ron and Hermione, can you come here for a moment?" The soft voice came from their professor, and it sounded as if she were devastated. 

"Professor?" Hermione ran up towards the desk.

"I have a favor to ask of you three." She said softly, her pink orbs looking at them.

"Anything at all Professor, anything." Harry said.

"Could you three help me grade papers?" Zalana frowned.

"Sure Professor, but why?" Ron looked at her.

The teacher put her head down on the desk and let out a deep breath. "Because… I can't read English… just write a few things and read some print, most of the students wrote in cursive, handwriting, and I can't read it."

Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

_A/N: There, how is that for a good chapter? She has her problems nonetheless! (Is she still coming across as a Mary-Sue? I can add something more._

_Oh, and if I get twenty reviews, There will be a special chapter with the whole school! She will give them a lesson to end all lessons! Keep Reviewing and thanks for the reviews so far! I love them!_


	4. Helping Professor Draco has something to...

Hermione buttered a piece of bread and started to eat it as she looked at her two friends. They were due to meet the teacher in her office  
  
to help the dragon lady teacher read the assignments.  
  
"I hope I get to grade Draco's!" Ron said quietly so only his two friends would hear him.  
  
"I doubt it." Harry said as he drank the rest of his pumpkin juice and stood up. Hermione followed suit and stood after dusting herself off  
  
from a good meal. Ron gulped down his pumpkin juice and took a big slice of cake to eat on the way to the dungeons.   
  
"What time did Ms. ShadowLight want us there?" Hermione said, turning her head away from her left side, where Ron was messily eating  
  
the slice of cake. Hermione looked at Harry instead.  
  
"She said right after supper tonight, in her office." Harry said.  
  
"Mph! Mphh!! Mhhmm!!!" Ron said with his mouth full of cake.   
  
"Ronald Weasley! Didn't your mother teach you any manners? It isn't proper to speak with one's mouth full!" A voice behind them called.  
  
Hermione turned around, "Ah, good evening Professor... McGonagall!"   
  
The head of Griffyndor looked at them with a stern look. "What are we doing in the hallways after dark?"  
  
Hermione smiled and pulled out a parchment of paper that, thankfully, Madame Zalana had given to them; it read on there detention which  
  
is what they were told to say if they were caught.  
  
"Detention, for whispering in Madame ShadowLight's class" Harry said.  
  
They were excused and reached the office of the dragon at half past six.   
  
"Greetings my favorite pupils" The teachers' voice was raspy and startling, yet comforting to the three.  
  
"Madame?" Hermione looked around.   
  
"I am in here, do you mind if I eat while we work?" ShadowLight came forth and smiled at them.   
  
"Not at all." Harry said, Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well, and thank you!" The teacher turned around and opened a small box. Hermione craned her head to see what was inside of it,  
  
but there was nothing that could prepare them for the sounds of a sheep bleating for help.   
  
"Madame ShadowLight... you aren't going to... eat that sheep are you?" Hermione had to ask.   
  
"Unfortunately for the sheep and you three, yes." She nodded, her pupil-less eyes of her dragon body transformed into human fixed on the  
  
sheep for a moment. The poor sheep bleated in fear, and Hermione turned away. Harry and Ron just gazed at the poor animal. "Well, you  
  
know what Draco thinks about you, right Madame ShadowLight?" Ron said.   
  
The sheep was suddenly still as Hermione turned around to see that the professor had her body turned away.   
  
"That he thinks that I am a vampire or something? Yes." She said as she turned around, her face bloody from the sheep's blood. "In a way, he is right."   
  
Harry jumped in fear as the teacher grabbed a towel and wiped her face clean and hiccuped. "You... don't eat humans... do you?" Ron said without thinking.   
  
The teacher turned quickly to look at Ron, which made him very fearful and terrified. "Mr. Weasley, have you learned nothing in my class? My  
  
species of dragon only eats sheep and goats. You have nothing to fear, unless you have an animal transformation that is either of my mainstays."  
  
She gave a grumbling laughter. She handed each student a stack of parchments and a feather pen. "What I wish for you to do is simple, really. I wish  
  
for all three of you to read me the papers, one at a time, and then I will tell you what to write on it and where. Do not play favorites." She turned towards  
  
Ron. Ron meekly sat and straightened his stacks of parchment papers. "Ronald..."   
  
Hermione read aloud the first paper, she didn't read the name on the paper, but all four knew whose it was as soon as she began the first, and only, paragraph.   
  
"Ron... you knew that this paper was due, and you knew that the assignment was two parchments!"   
  
Hermione said looking straight at Ron who was looking at Draco's paper.  
  
"That went over well." Hermione said.  
  
"No it didn't." Ron said, feeling ill.  
  
"Besides what happened to that goat." Hermione looked ill.  
  
"It was a sheep Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Dreadful..." Hermione looked at the picture of the fat lady.   
  
"Password please." The fat lady said sleepily.  
  
"Dracos Preturnum." Harry said, and the lady moved aside to let them inside the room.  
  
The next day at class the teacher handed out the parchments. She didn't look directly at Hermione, Ron or Harry when she handed them their   
  
parchments, but at Draco's desk, she stopped and talked to him in a soft tone. He looked scared and then nodded. She continued without a hitch  
  
handing out the rest of the papers.  
  
"I apologize for any writing that one cannot read, I was in a hurry to get these back to you, you see." Professor explained. Then she smiled and turned  
  
her back to the class. "Open your books to the page of three hundred and forty eight. Now, who can tell me something about the Hungarian Horntail?"  
  
She looked around the room and then right at Harry. "Mr. Potter, you did your report on this breed of dragon, did you?"   
  
"I did, ma'am." Harry nodded, remembering having to fight one of those only last year. It wasn't a fond memory but it got him a 100 on his dragon report.  
  
"And Mr. Malfoy did his report too on the Hungarian Horntail." Professor glanced over at Draco, who scowled at her fiercely. Never in his life had  
  
he gotten such a low score. His score on this report was even lower than Crabbe and Goyle's were. That never happened.  
  
After class, Draco stood by the door, waiting for the other students to leave. He wanted to have a word with this teacher.   
  
"Yes Draco?" Professor let out a grumbling roar that alert Hermione.  
  
"She wants us to stay, but out of sight," Hermione whispered.   
  
The three of them walked towards the door then hid behind a desk out of sight. "Good thing I brought this..." Harry brought out his invisibility  
  
cloak and covered the three of them up.  
  
"Professor..." Draco snarled.  
  
"Draco... I have a question for you before you yell at me for your reasonable grade..."   
  
"Yes Professor?" Draco said.  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy..." He said softly and quietly.  
  
"I wondered... I know your father, have you ever thought to why your name is Draco?"  
  
"You mean Dragon in Latin?"  
  
"Correct, but have you ever thought of why your name is Draco?"  
  
"No Ma'am." He was growing uneasy.  
  
"Ask your father sometime. He will tell you, now if you'll excuse me." She started to leave the room, with Draco standing there stunned.   
  
"What is she?" He grumbled, watching her leave the room. Then he began to look around for any clues as to her identity.   
  
"We have to stop him!" Harry whispered to the other two.  
  
"I think the teacher has something set up for him..." Ron said. "Look!"  
  
Sure enough, Draco was frantically trying to get some black soot off of his hands, and it was spreading all over his arms too.   
  
He had tried to open up Professor ShadowLight's book and it was guarded. Draco, now in a frenzied panic, ran from the room towards   
  
Sylitherin's common room to clean up.  
  
Harry and Hermione and Ron went back to their room, and were quiet. They had a feeling that Professor would know that Draco would get in trouble.   
  
A/N: So far there is no plot, but it is starting to thicken. Draco plays a huge part in this. So does Hermione; (If you haven't noticed) 


	5. Dragon

(My writing style might have changed, so I apologize for it... I am trying to pick right back up into the story where I was before.)  
  
The First Test  
  
Hermione checked the sundial out the window, ten past the top of the hour, again. Proffessor ShadowLight was always late to class by at least ten minutes, but she had gotten use to that by writing what the students had to have done in that time on the chalk board. Or, she would write a note and leave it for Hermione to write up, seeing how in the past few weeks Hermione had learned Dragonic very well. Proffessor would write the note in Dragonic and Hermione would write it up on the board in English, that way, nobody knew that the teacher could barely read or write English.  
  
Mostly, she had Harry, Ron and Hermione help her after classes, grading tests and helping her learn English, and so far, she could almost grade things by herself, with a little help from them. But writing was still difficult, although she hid the fact well.  
  
It had been several weeks since the beginning of class, all pupils and teacher were learning very well. The students greeted the mornings frantic Dragonic "Good Morning" with their own grumbling hellos. They learned by reading and doing things, and they all seemed to have fun with the subject, all except for Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy never got to class on time, using the teachers cronic tardiness to his benefit; he never did any of the class work and always knew how to piss the teacher off just enough to get to stay after class. Today was no different. Just seconds before the teacher came galloping into the classroom, Malfoy slipped into his seat and looked up at the board that said in Hermione's fancy handwriting, "Read Chapter 6 today" Malfoy opened his book just as Professor ran in.  
  
She grumbled the good morning and sat her sloppily kept briefcase on the floor beside her empty desk. The class grumbled back their own good mornings.  
  
"Close your books... today is the test I have promised you all!" She smiled happily. Malfoy turned whiter than snow for a minute. "Test?" He whispered to Goyle, who looked slightly prepared.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, a test on the first six chapters that you have read every morning because I have a slight problem getting to class on time, I am SURE that you have read all six chapters and are fully prepared for the test? Right sir?" She grinned her gleaming white teeth at him and he gulped, "Of course I am Ma'am..." Something about that smile made him VERY uneasy around her.  
"Very well... Draco, hand out the tests, and be sure to note that they are charmed to prevent any use of magic, cheating and such, to improve one's score..." She glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle, and then at Malfoy. "So no cheating..."  
  
Malfoy handed out the parchments, sweating the whole while. He hadn't read a single chapter, and these were very long chapters. He mumbled to himself as he sat down with his own parchment and looked at the questions, penned in the teachers long and fancy handwriting.  
  
"You have an hour, begin." She said softly as she sat down and watched the class.  
  
Malfoy turned and glanced at Hermione, Harry and Ron, who were all scribbling down on their parchments, then he glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, who to his surprise where also scribbling quickly on the parchments in front of them. Malfoy gulped and realized that he was the only one in the class not to have studied. He looked down at his parchments in front of him and read the first question...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, in chapter One, what is the natural habitat of most eastern types of dragons? Please lable the map below and tell where each type orginated..." he read to himself quietly. He sighed and scribbled down something. Then he read the next question.  
  
"Draco, what is the way to talk down a charging dragon?" He knew this one... he had heard it in class, one of the only days he had actually paid attention. He scribbled it down.  
  
"Describe the mating behaviors of the LionDragons" Malfoy became perplexed. What were liondragons? Malfoy felt the sweat beading on his brow as he swallowed hard. Then he got an idea... Goyle was sitting right next to him, and he seemed to know the awnsers to the test just fine. Goyle was Malfoy's friend and wouldn't mind if he just got one awnser off of him... besides Malfoy needed help, and badly.  
  
The silence of the classroom was interrupted with the loud ZAP from over by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had attempted to cheat, and everyone knew it now. "Mr. Malfoy... detention for attempting to cheat, after I told you not to." Professor said to the charred and blackened Malfoy. Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry. "Remind me not to cheat off of Hermione..."  
  
"Let's hang back, the teacher is going to talk to Malfoy." Hermione said.  
"Yeah, I would love to see the look on his face when he learns that he is going to flunk a class." Ron smiled.  
"I don't know guys, there is something weird about this..." Harry said softly as he began to pull the invisiblity cloak from his backpack.  
"Yeah, Malfoy is getting into trouble and it isn't OUR fault for once." Ron said, almost bursting into laughter.  
  
The door was cracked to ShadowLight's office as the trio snuck towards it. The yelling inside came from Malfoy.  
  
"You are a horrible teacher, wait until my FATHER hears about this!" Malfoy stormed out of the room.  
  
"Oh, I was hopping for that, Mr. Malfoy, your father and I have some unfinished business to attend to..." Came the soft growling response.  
  
((Sorry about the short chapter, but while I was falling asleep last night, I got an idea for the plot, and I have to get to the point soon...)) 


	6. Lucius has something to do with this too

Truths...  
  
Lucius Malfoy came as soon as he could to Hogwarts the next week. He was greeted by his only son, Draco.  
  
"Where is this teacher that is giving you trouble boy?" Mr. Malfoy snarled as he walked along side his son.  
"Down in the dungeon... she teaches Dracology."  
Mr. Malfoy turned a shade whiter when he heard the word Dracology... then he looked at his son, "Lead me to the teacher boy!"  
  
Ms. ShadowLight was grading papers when she heard the knock on the door, she glanced up and smiled, hissing a bit... "Come in, Lucius... come in Draco." Her eyes glistened as she looked down and put the parchments away.  
  
Lucius walked in, and almost froze in his tracks when he saw Zalana ShadowLight sitting behind the desk. "Professor..." He said in his normal demanding tone.  
  
"Call me Zalana, Lucius..." She smiled at him, "Draco, would you give us a moment in privacy?"  
  
Although Draco didn't like the idea, and felt the uneasiness his father shown, he left the room and let the door pull to behind him. There in the hallway he ran into Harry Potter.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" He snarled.  
  
"Well, for one, I know how you can hear what they are saying, without being seen..." Harry began.  
  
"Like I need your help..."  
  
"I am offering my assistance... Draco, no need to be enemies when you are at stake for being expelled."  
  
Draco shuddered. "I could be EXPELLED?" He thought for a moment... "What is it you want?"  
  
"All I want for you to do is leave Ron and Hermione alone for the rest of the school year..."  
  
Malfoy thought about that for a few minutes... "For the rest of the school year..." He said outloud.  
  
"Yes, and in return... I will let you borrow my invisiblity cloak..."  
  
"I knew you had something like that Potter..." Draco snarled at him. "But, it's a deal."  
  
"I must say Lucius... that you did surprise me when you did name the child Draco, like you promised..." ShadowLight stood up and walked over to Lucius.  
  
"I do try to keep my promises, Zalana." He said softly as she walked towards him.  
  
"And what does he know about his mother?" She stood a foot away from Mr. Malfoy now.  
  
"As little as possible... I assure you, he thinks she is dead."  
  
That seemed to piss ShadowLight off, "DEAD? Dead! How dare you Lucius... I know that our pact was not to let the boy know several things, not to lead him to think that his mother was DEAD!"  
  
Draco and Harry were over in a corner, covered in the invisiblity cloak, taking in all of the arguement. Draco looked at Harry and made a questionable look on his face.  
  
"Zalana, I assure you that I will talk to Draco, he is a really nice boy."  
  
"You raised him with no respect for dragons, Lucius... wasn't that too part of the pact?"  
  
Lucius began to sweat a little. "Yes, but he shows no interest in such things as that."  
  
ShadowLight almost roared, "NO INTEREST???" She raised her hand up to strike Lucius, and in that moment, Draco threw back the invisiblity cloak and ran up to stop them.  
  
"Don't you DARE hit my father, you bitch!" Draco snarled. Zalana withdrew and looked at Lucius. "This is how you raised the boy?"  
  
Mr. Malfoy took ahold of his son's shoulders and sighed. "Draco, that is no way to talk to your mother..." 


	7. I don't believe you!

Draco means Dragon in Latin...  
  
"What are you so hurried for Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry as he ran into the common room. Ron looked up from his reading of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"ShadowLight.... is...is... D..D..." Harry began.  
  
"Spit it out Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"ShadowLight is Draco's MOTHER!"  
  
"Draco is a dragon???" Hermione gulped.  
  
"Part dragon, more than likely." Ron said, folding the paper up and placing it on the mantel.  
  
"Well, when I left, they were just starting to talk..." Harry said. "I wanted to tell someone what I had heard."  
  
"Well, come on then, let's go!" Hermione grabbed the invisiblity cloak from Harry and threw it up around the three. "If we hurry, we can catch most of the conversation."  
  
Draco was stunned, shocked and terrified all at the same time. "M...mother?" He said. "Yes, Draco, she is your mother, but we shouldn't talk here, there is too many possiblities for eavesdroppers, and it still isn't safe for any of us... come, let's go outside to the Forbidden Forest, we will be safer there." Lucius said, leading the three of them towards the grand hall.  
  
"Come, now Draco, this is going to be difficult for you to understand, and we will try not to make it too difficult..." Zalana said as she quickly walked up the stairs towards the entrance hall.  
  
"There they are, Harry!" Hermione whispered to Harry as he walked quietly down the stairs towards the dunegon.  
  
"Where are they going?" Ron whispered.  
  
"One way to find out, come on!" Harry took off after the trio.  
  
Once in the forest, Lucius sat on an old log that had fallen. Draco sat beside him, and Zalana sat beside Lucius.  
  
"Father... I..." Draco began.  
  
"Draco, let's begin at the beginning..." Lucuis said.  
  
"Draco, your father and I are dragons, Opaleyes to be exact."  
  
"You mean, I am a dragon?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, but let's tell the story..." Lucius said softly.  
  
"It began before you were born, Draco, your father and I hated that dragons where seen as stupid and ignorant, while we were actually very smart and cunning. We escaped from Romainia where they were keeping us, and we flew under the cover of night to London." Zalana began.  
  
"We had studied transfiguration, so we appeared as humans, as we look now..." Lucius added.  
  
"We grew and prospered as a very wealthy household. Your father got a job in the Ministry of Magic, and I was preparing the house for a young one, you..."  
  
Lucius continued the story. "But the night you were born, your mother was discovered as a dragon, seeing how you were laid in an egg, in the middle of a hospital..."  
  
"We made a pact, Lucius and I, that I would go into hiding and come and find you two when I was safer. He said that he would name you Draco, and I would find you as soon as I could. But the night after I had you, and flew away, I was captured and sent back to Romania. They interogated me for you two's whereabouts, but nothing they could do would make me put my son and mate in danger."  
  
"But Father... you said my mother had died..." Draco said  
  
"I thought she did, the last letter that she sent us said that the Ministry of Magic, Dragon control division was right on her tail and she thought that they would kill her if they got ahold of her." Lucius said.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Now, Draco... you must have an open mind to this..." Zalana sighed  
  
"I don't believe you! You liar! You monster of a woman!" Draco yelled at Zalana, jumping up and threatening her.  
  
Zalana looked hurt. "Draco... please..."  
  
"Why should I believe you!" Draco hissed.  
  
"I can explain that..." Lucius grabbed his son by the shoulder and sat him down hard on the log. "Your medication..."  
  
"What about my medication?" Draco grumbled, sounding more and more aggitated with every passing second.  
  
"It's not for allergies, as I have told you in the past, son..." Lucius said softly.  
  
"It's not? Then what is it for, why the HELL are you drugging me!" Draco stood up again, this time reaching into his cloak for his wand, pointing it at his father.  
  
"Don't son, you know as well as I do that I am now a deatheater, and I could kill you in a heartbeat, although I would rather not..." Lucius said. "Your medication is for retaining your human form..."  
  
"LIAR!" Draco hissed, pointing the wand at Zalana this time. "Ava-"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione watched from behind a bush as in the next instant it all happened. Zalana lunged for the wand, Draco hit her with the killing curse, and Lucius ripped the wand out of Draco's hand. Draco and Lucius fell silent as they caught a glimpse of Zalana now lying on the ground, not moving.  
  
"Draco... what have you done to your mother?"  
  
"She wasn't my mother..." Draco said and turned away. 


	8. Life as normal

Draco dares believe in his past...  
  
Hermione turned her head and sobbed into Ron's shoulder as they all watched in the moonlight as the body of their professor didn't move. So much had happened in the past hour that it didn't seem real. Now Draco and Lucius were standing just feet from them, Draco not talking, Lucius not moving. Draco dare not look at the woman's body, Lucius couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Draco..." Lucius began.  
  
"You were a horrible father." Draco spat, turning towards him.  
  
"I can explain..." Lucius said, dropping the wand he ripped from his son's hands.  
  
"You can explain that you were a horrible father! How, more of this 'Dragon' SHIT! I HATE YOU!" Draco turned towards the school.  
  
"Don't hate your father, Draco... hate me..." a female voice came from the foggy woods, it held a thick accent of Dragonic.  
  
"Who?" Draco turned to look, just as Zalana ShadowLight came into view.  
  
"No... it c...can't be!" Draco said, "No one can survive the killing Curse, Father, you told me that yourself! I trusted you."  
  
"Draco... the killing curse is meant to be used on humans, and humans only, it merely knocks larger creatures back..." Lucius said.  
  
"Then..." Draco turned paler. "What are you?"  
  
"We have told you... Draco..." Zalana said softly as she walked towards her son. "We are dragons, as are you..." She leaned to imbrace her son. Draco leaned away then smirked. Zalana hugged him and he hugged her back, but pulled from his cloak a knife.  
  
Hermione, hidden under the cloak, gasped as she knew what was about to happen.  
  
Draco plunged the dagger deep into her back, and she let out a roar that echoed throughout the forest. He turned to run as soon as she fell, but a horrible sight met his eyes. A thrity seven foot tall Opaleye Dragon stood in his way. It's eyes were eeirly familiar...  
  
"DRACO!" It's voice boomed before him. The dragon wasn't very happy. Draco looked at the bloody dagger he held in his hand.  
  
"H...how do you know my n...name?" Draco took a step backwards, wondering how he was going to live through this.  
  
"I am your father...Lucius..."  
  
"I don't believe you! Liar!" Draco yelled at the large dragon.  
  
The dragon roared and lunged at Draco, who curled up in a ball and screamed. Just seconds before he was to be eaten by this beast, he heard another roar and the colllision of two bodies. He looked up to see a smaller dragon, just like the larger one, fighting off the male.  
  
"Not my baby!" She growled, standing protectivly over Draco. "You'll have to kill me first, and I know that you won't do that Lucius..."  
  
"Zalana, he tried to kill you!" Lucius growled.  
  
"With good intent! We have put the poor boy through too much today! Let him rest... leave him with me..." She grumbled.  
  
Draco looked at the large female dragon that stood between him and certain death. She seemed familiar too... but not from just the last months.  
  
The female looked at him. "Draco... go back to your dorm... don't take any of your medications, and this will all make sense soon..." She looked at him with soft eyes and a mother's love. "Don't worry about classes tomorrow, you won't be feeling well... come out here after the morning meal... it will all make sense..."  
  
Draco didn't remember how he got into his dorm room, but he woke up there early the next morning. He instintivly reached for his medication, two different pills, but found that they weren't there. He remembered the last night, but thought that it was just a dream. He got up and looked in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and sighed. Then he looked behind him. There was his father, Lucius, in the corner.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Get dressed, come with me..." and with that, his father disappeared.  
  
Draco began to think that it wasn't just a dream, that maybe what he thought had happened last night was real. He got dressed quickly in his robe and school clothes, and ran up the dungeon stairs and towards the great hall. He felt as if no one noticed him even as he opened the door and ran towards the Forbidden forest. But someone did notice him... three of them in fact...  
  
"Harry, how are we going to keep an eye on Draco and attend classes?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione came up with the solution to the idea. Her timeturner. She had kept it for years, and now it was the perfect solution. They COULD be in two places at once.  
  
Harry had used the timeturner before, so he was alright with the idea, but Ron... didn't know what to expect. "Ron, we go to classes as normal, then at the end of classes, we use the timeturner... then we will be in two places at once." Hermione explained to him. Ron didn't quiet understand, but... he let them get away with it.  
  
As Draco walked deeper and deepr into the forest, he began to remember that what he thought was a dream the night before was all too real, how he had almost killed Professor ShadowLight with the killing curse... but didn't he... use the curse? His mind swam.  
  
Behind him, in the invisiblity cloak, was Ron, Harry and Hermione. They were, too, in class at this moment.  
  
"Hello?" Draco called soflty as he walked along. He walked past a pond.  
  
"Take a look son, you didn't take your medicine today..." Zalana said out of the dark and gloomy forest. Draco glanced down into the pond and screamed-- but it came out as a roar.  
  
Hermione gasped too as they rounded a tree and saw, not Draco standing there, but a seven foot tall dragon/boy thing standing there.  
  
"What... what is happening to me?" Draco said as he touched his face with his now taloned hands.  
  
"We told you what you were... but in order to believe us, you must see for yourself..." Lucius, as a dragon, came forward and sat by the pond with his son. "You are merely transforming into what you should have been since you were born."  
  
Draco touched his face softly and looked at himself as he continued to transform into his true self. Then he suddenly collapsed onto the shore in a sharp roar of pain.  
  
"Draco!" Lucius said.  
  
"Lucius... it is merely his wings... he has never been in this form before, and it is bound to cause pains... he is fine." Zalana said.  
  
She walked over to her son and picked him up using her snout. "There, there... I know, it hurts..."  
  
Draco was now almost completely transformed, and he was bleeding where his wings and tail had ripped through the skin. His robes lay in tatters around him, and he didn't look at all like he did just minutes before.  
  
"Father... is this why I always had to take my medicine?" Draco now growled in a deep throaty voice.  
  
"Yes, son..."  
  
"But why were you such a..."  
  
"Uncaring and cold father?" Zalana said.  
  
"Yes..." Draco nodded his dragon head and streched his dragon wings and tail.  
  
"It's the females that raise the young, and the males always hunt and gaurd the brood..." Lucius said. "I felt sort of out of place... I am sorry son."  
  
"Draco, you are still just a hatchling to our species, you do know that now right?" Zalana said.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, son... Dragons live to be about 400 years old or more..." Lucius said.  
  
"You three there!" A voice boomed into the forest.  
  
"Yes Hagrid!" Zalana said.  
  
"The Ministr' jus' sent n' owl sayin' dat they ar' gonna be 'ere soon, they know tha' dragons be 'ere..."  
  
"So... you must fly now..." Dumbledore's voice sounded as he walked towards the trio. "Draco... you must stay here, your parents have wished that you finished your wizard schooling."  
  
"What about Mom? And you Dad?" Draco rubbed his neck against his parents scaly bellies and looked up at them.  
  
"We will be safe, so don't worry about us son... and we will come to visit..." Lucius said.  
  
"As human transfiguritives..." Zalana added.  
  
With his parents help, Draco transformed back into a human from a dragon. He would still need to take his pills to keep his transfiguration up, but he no longer wondered why he had to take the horrible pills.  
  
"Good bye Father..." He hugged Lucius. "And Goodbye...Mother." He hugged Zalana and watched as the two Aperated in a flash.  
  
"Come wit' me Draco..." Hagrid said. "You ha' ta be gettin' ta class now..."  
  
Draco nodded his head, he smiled and followed Hagrid.  
  
Dumbledore followed the two out of the forest. But before he walked beyond the rock where the trio of friends where hiding, he turned towards them and said... "You three better not speak a word of this, or I will take away both your TimeTurner, Ms. Granger... and your invisiblity cloak Mr. Potter... and I will send word to your mother Mr. Weasley." And with that he continued onwards towards ther school.  
  
The End.  
  
((So, what did everyone think? Was it good? I liked it! I think Draco changed towards the end when he realized that he wasn't just a wizard after all. Please Review, spend just a second of your time to tell me you liked it, or hated it... or whatever! Thank you!)) 


End file.
